vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Croatoan
Croatoans are monsters that were thought to not even exist until one made its debut in the sixth episode of the second season of . The unnamed Croatoan was first summoned by the witch, Cassandra, though was eventually consumed by Malivore. Later, it was released from Malivore and sent to retrieve Landon Kirby from the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted until it was destroyed by Hope Mikaelson — dispelling it with Cassandra's token. It remains to be seen if others of their species still exist, having been consumed by Malivore or if he was the last of his kind. History Much of the history surrounding the Croatoan is shrouded in mystery, mixed with old wives' tales. Lizzie states that "only the witch who summoned it can destroy it." Her statement suggests, with the right spell, more can be summoned, though their origins or where they're summoned from remain unexplored. Around 1585–1590 in Roanoke colony, one such Croatoan was summoned by the powerful witch, Cassandra. A monster was terrorizing the colonists, and the leadership asked Cassandra to find it. However, unknown to the colony leadership, Cassandra was in love with Sebastian and, instead, summoned something worse. With the Croatoan summoned, she believed that it would ferret out the lies that the Puritan hypocrites were concealing from the rest of the village. Despite summoning the creature, she was keeping Sebastian's secret and, before he could stop her, she desiccated him. In that state, Sebastian watch as the Croatoan tore her limb from limb before she could dispel it. With the Croatoan free to roam, the settlement became known as the lost colony of Roanoke. At an unknown point in time, the Croatoan came into contact with Malivore and was consumed — all memories being erased from the collective consciousness, including that of Sebastian in his desiccated state. Throughout Legacies Series Season Two In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, at some point the Croatoan is released from the Malivore portal. As night approaches, outside of the Mystic Grill, Councilman Roberts is confronted by a dark, looming figure. The Croatoan. Councilman Roberts mistakes the human-like figure for someone participating in Commonwealth Day. The Croatoan ignores the councilman's comment and attacks him — stabbing him in the neck with his beak-like nose. With the councilman dead, the Croatoan feeds on his remains. Seeking out secrets, the Croatoan makes his way to the Salvatore School — walking through Lizzie's boundary unperturbed. Making his way to the kitchen, it finds Lizzie and Landon and attacks, grabbing Lizzie by the throat from it's tentacles-like arm. Landon, however, comes to Lizzie's rescue and stabs the Croatoan's arm with a butcher knife. The Croatoan screams out in pain and lets Lizzie go, allowing both her and Landon to escape. Doors won't stop the Croatoan, however, and Landon struggles to keep it bay. The door eventually gives way and he breaks through. Lizzie and Landon continue to flee from the Croatoan, who gives chase. The Croatoan is lured down into the werewolf transformation space and finds the reanimated jogger. The Croatoan ignores the jogger and trapped within a cell. With Hope's arrival, the Croatoan immediate seeks her out — more hidden secrets. As Lizzie, Hope, Landon and Rafael leave, the Croatoan forces its way through the cell bars, eventually freeing itself and finding Lizzie and Hope in the gymnasium. Lizzie and Hope attempt to 'feed' the Croatoan secrets but it's not enough. It wants more. The Croatoan pulls back its cloak and reveals a puckered mass of tentacles and a gaping mouth protruding from what would be its chest. However, Josie arrives and casts a purge spell restoring everyone's "Malivore memories" of Hope. With no other secrets, the Croatoan turns and leaves Lizzie, Hope and Josie, who's unconscious. It has another goal. On the Salvatore grounds, the Croatoan finds Landon, who just woke up from the purge spell. It attempts to drag Landon back to the Malivore portal but is stopped by Hope with a nature spell, entrapping it in roots. The Croatoan break free but is attacked again by Hope, being thrown back through the air. The Croatoan however recovers and attempts to come at Hope and Landon again, but MG comes to their rescue with the token from the witch, Cassandra, that originally summoned the Croatoan. Using the token, Hope dispels the Croatoan and was rendered into a puddle of blue-black goo. Psychological Characteristics Physiology "Its looming, shadowy silhouette and dangerously sharp, beak-like nose may terrify its prey to their core, but it is not mere flesh for which it thirst. No, this demon hunts what lies beneath, feeding on what humans hide in the deepest recesses of their souls. Their secrets. therefore, absolute honesty in the presence of the Croatoan is key to survival. If one dares to contain their secrets, legend states that the demon will no allow their victim a final chance to profess — or, at the very least, scream. With a sharp burst, the Croatoan pierces their prey in the throat, forever trapping the secret within. Nary a final plea or gasp will be audible. For now it is time to feed. However, the Croatoan's human-like shape is a mere ruse, for what lies beneath this form is even more bone-chilling. A puckered mass of tentacles abound, twisting and thrashing in each and every direction. Taking ahold of the secret-keeper and reeling them into its snarling, gnashing mouth. But, it is not razor-sharp teeth with which you most fear, it is the Croatoan's acid-like saliva. So lethal and overwhelming, it dissolves the remains of victims until nothing is left." Powers and Abilities *'Truth Seeking:' The Croatoan has the ability to detect hidden secrets. A page excerpt describes this as the Croatoan "hunts what lies beneath, feeding on what humans hide in the deepest recesses of their souls. Their secrets." Much of this ability remains unexplored. *'Unique Physiology:' The Croatoan possess a unique physiology in which it can appear human, though its true form is a puckered mass of tentacles. Additionally, it has a beak-like nose and exudes an acid-like saliva. *'Magic Immunity:' The Croatoan appears to be immune to some forms of magic. Lizzie, using a barrier candle dark object, was able to cast a barrier once the candle was lit that was supposed to prevent any supernatural from getting inside the school. However, the Croatoan passed through the barrier to which Lizzie likens to the Croatoan being immune. Lizzie further explained that this must be because only the witch who summoned it can destroy it. Weaknesses *'Summoner's Link:' The only known weakness to the Croatoan is the link that's established between it and the powerful witch that summons it. Cassandra summoned the Croatoan using a token, though it turned on her for her own secrets. Her death, however, does nothing to disrupt the link. Lizzie states that "only the witch who summoned it can destroy it", however, Hope used Cassandra's token, considering she's dead, and the creature was dispelled. Appearances Season Two *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' (Dispelled) Known Croatoan Trivia Gallery LGC206-048-Croatoan-Councilman Roberts.png LGC206-063~Lizzie-Croatoan.png LGC206-064~Lizzie-Landon-Croatoan.png LGC206-069-Croatoan.png LGC206-078-Croatoan.png LGC206-087-Croatoan.png LGC206-099-Croatoan.png LGC206-101-Croatoan.png LGC206-103-Josie-Croatoan~Hope~Lizzie.png LGC206-110-Croatoan.png LGC206-117-Landon-Croatoan.png LGC206-121-Croatoan.png LGC206-124-Croatoan.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Deceased